Daughter of Thunder
by JLee118
Summary: AU. One day Mikoto's mother calls her and asked to meet with her. She then learns she's going to meet her father for the first time. There's a good chance I'll put this up for adoption as my knowledge of Thor is limited to the movie and a few fanfics.


Daughter of Thunder

James Lee

Disclaimer: Neither Thor, Iron Man, the Avengers, or Railgun are owned by me. All Marvel characters are owned by Marvel and "A Certain Scientific Railgun" is owned by Funamation.

Academy City, Sunday

Mikoto Misaka stepped into the family restaurant Joseph's. She had been planning to meet with her friends there later, but then she had gotten a call from her mother that morning. Misuzu had asked to come see her at the restaurant. Mikoto thought it was odd, her mother asking to meet with her out of the blue. She hadn't even known the woman was in the city.

"Mikoto!" the girl turned to see her mother sitting at a table. She was wearing a simple dress and waving at her. Mikoto walked up to the table and sat down. She noticed that her mother for once had a serious face.

"Hey Mom, what's going on?" asked the electro master as a waitress place a menu in front of her. "You called me out nowhere and told me that we had to meet."

Misuzu waited for the waitress to leave before turning to her daughter with nervous face. "Umm…where to begin? I never told you much about your father, have I?"

"My father?" Mikoto wondered what he had to do with this. She had never even met the man. Every time she had asked her mother about him, she would always say that he was far away and leave it at that. Mikoto had always thought that he had left her mother or was dead. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Well he's finally back. He's coming to see you today."

"Oh…NANI!?"

Meanwhile a large limo was rolling down the streets of Academy City. Inside two men were talking.

"So are you nervous?" ask a small man.

"Why do you ask?" answered a large man, looking out the window.

"You look nervous," said the red haired woman sitting next to the smaller man.

"I-I'm just trying to think of how I will approach her…STOP HERE NOW!"

Ruiko Saten was not having a good day. She had planned to meet with her friends at Joseph's today and had decided to take a short cut through one of the many back alleys in Academy City. She was just about to street when three older boys appeared before her.

"Hey there, what are ya doing here?" asked the largest of the three with smirk on his face.

"Ah I'm just going to meet with some friends, if you'll excuse me," said Ruiko as she turned only find three more thugs behind her.

"Aww…don't be like that," said the leader as he and the others advanced, forcing the girl deeper into the alley. "Why don't you spend some time with us? I sure we can have some fun."

"Step away from that child fiends!" The thugs stopped and turn. Down the alley Ruiko could see a large man with blond hair and a beard. He wore dark blue paints and a grey T-shirt. At his side was a large hammer?

"Yah, what ya going to do hit us that hammer?" asked the leader. The man calmly unhooked the hammer from his belt and placed it on the ground.

"Nay, I do not need Mjolnir to deal with the likes of you."

"Oh yah, and what ya going to do old man!?" yelled the leader before he was suddenly punched and sent flying down the alley. The others looked at their down leader, before one of them turned toward the man.

"That's it! You're going down old man! GET EM!" The girl watched as the remaining five thug charged the older man. The blond man then started beating the brutes left and right with apparent ease. One of the thugs then got behind the man and went to grab his hammer. Ruiko was about to shout a warning, but blinked as the guy couldn't seem to left the tool. The older man smirked as he turned to the thug.

"You don't have what it takes to wield that weapon boy," said the older man as he then slammed the thug into the wall, knocking him out. As the last delinquent fell, another smaller man in a sharp business suit walked up beside the large man. Ruiko couldn't help but think she had seen him somewhere before.

"Feel better?" asked the business man.

"Yes," the older man nodded then turned to Ruiko. "Are you harmed child?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you," answer Ruiko bowing slightly. The business man smiled and asked. "So what where you doing in this alley Miss…"

"Saten Ruiko; I was just on my way to meet some friends at Joseph's."

"Well just so happens, we're also going to Joseph's. We'll give you ride."

"N-No I couldn't…" Ruiko started but man would hear none of it.

"I insist, these alleys are obviously not safe," he said as he and his friend guided her out of the alley. As they walked Ruiko tried to think of why she felt she had seen the man before.

"You know, you look familiar…" the girl said as she thought. She then snapped her fingers and pointed at the business man. "Anyone ever tell you, you look like Tony Stark?"

The larger man rolled his eyes as the smaller man smirked. "I get that all the time."

Saten then laughed. "Yah right; like I'd meet him in a back alleyway. Tony Stark looks down on world and laughs at the little people from an ivory tower in New York."

"That he does," said the larger man smirking.

"Laugh it up Point Break."

As they exited the alley, Saten's eyes widen at the sight of a stretched limo. Standing next to the car was a red haired woman and a chauffeur holding a red briefcase who asked. "Is everything alright Mr. Stark?"

"Everything is fine Happy," answered Tony as the girls jaw dropped.

"Y-Y-You really ARE Tony Stark. I-It's an honor to meet you," said Ruiko this time bowing deeply.

"Please don't do that girl," said the red haired woman. "You'll only add to his already overinflated ego."

"Miss Saten here is going to be riding with us to Joseph's," said Tony. Happy nodded as he open the door. Once they were inside and the car started rolling, the girl looked at the others a little nervous.

"Umm could I asked a question?"

"Sure, ask us anything," said the red haired woman. "I'm Pepper Stark by the way."

"Why are you going to Joseph's? It's just a family chain restaurant. Isn't that umm beneath you?"

Pepper smiled and said. "Child, stay with Tony long enough and you'll see that there's nothing beneath him. This is the same man who coming home from Afghanistan after being a hostage for months and went straight to Burger Emperor for cheeseburgers."

"Actually we're acting as moral support for my friend Thor here," said Tony.

"Moral support?" asked Saten.

"He's meeting his daughter there today."

"So you don't get along or something?"

Thor turned to the young girl. "I had to leave before she was born and have only now been able to return. We have never met; I know not how she'll react to me."

"Well you seem like a nice guy. I'm sure she warm up to you," said Saten. Before she knew it the car was rolling into the parking lot of Joseph's. As they exited the car and walked across the parking lot, Saten turned to Tony Stark. "Ah could I introduce you to my friends? One of them is a huge computer geek and she would freak if she got to meet you."

"Sure I don't see a problem with that," said Tony as he open the door. Walking in, Saten looked around until she spotted a familiar flower headband. "Uiharu!"

"Hey, Saten I just…" started Uiharu as she turned to face her friend, only to stop when she noticed the person that was with Saten.

"What wrong?" asked Ruiko smiling as her friend started pointing at them.

"S-Saten! D-Do you know who you're standing next to!?"

"I sure do! It's the one and only…"

"UNCLE TONY!"

"Uncle Tony!...Wha?" Ruiko turn to see her other friend Kuroko Shurai suddenly teleport in front of Tony Stark and grab him in a hug.

"Oh hey Jumper long time, no see," said Tony as he hugged her back. Both Saten and Uiharu looked shocked at this new development.

"Wait a minute. Kuroko, you're related to Tony Stark?" asked Saten. She knew her friend was rich, but she had no idea that she was this well connected.

"Kind of, he married my mom's sister. Hi aunt Pepper," said the teleporter, waving at the woman who just walked up.

"Hello Kurochan it's been a while."

"Wow, I didn't think you would be half Gajin."

"Well of course I am. Where do think my red hair comes from?"

"Kuroko how could you!?" The teleporter turned to Uiharu with a questioned look. "Nani?"

"How could you not tell me you knew Tony Stark?"

"Well it never really came up. I know he makes a little of the tech around here, but…"

"A LITTLE!? Stark industries makes half the technology in Academy City!" said Uiharu as she pouted.

"Oh, really? Well I'll introduce you now. Uncle Tony this is my friend Uiharu Kazari, she does a lot of the data work for me at Judgment."

Tony smiled "Ah yes, the infamous Goalkeeper. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Y-You've heard of me?" asked a wide eyed Uiharu.

"Of course, Uiharu Kazari, Junior Judgment member and a level one esper who's power is thermal hands. Currently attending Sakugawa Middle School and working at Judgment branch 177."

"You know Uncle Tony, they got laws against stalking here."

"I'm not stalking your friend, I just always keep an eye out for new talent and breaking into S.H.I.E.L.D.s Mainframe certainly takes talent."

Uiharu blushed and nervously played with her fingers. She was surprised that he even knew her name, let alone so much about her. "W-Well I d-didn't really get that far and was almost extradited."

"Yeah, Fury can be a bit of sour puss," said Tony smirking. "Still to even brake into that system takes a considerable amount of skill."

"So Uncle Tony, what brings you to Academy City?" asked Kuroko.

"My friend here is meeting his daughter for the first time. I'm actually glad I ran into you, she goes to the same school you do," said Tony pointing to Thor.

"Oh, she goes to Tokiwadia, what's her name?"

"Her name is Mikoto Misaka."

"WHAT!?" all the girls yelled at once.

Meanwhile in another part of the restaurant Mikoto's mother was telling her about how she went to New Mexico as a favor to her friend Jane Foster, who had gotten sick and asked her to take over her work for a week or two. How during an experiment she had meet Mikoto's father. Then after some trouble that she and a friend had gotten her father out of; they had all gone drinking. One thing had lead to another and…

It was at this time that Mikoto's eye started to twitch. "You mean to say I'm the result of DRUNKEN CASUAL SEX!?"

"NOOO!...Well it was drunken sex. But there was nothing casual about it."

"Oh really?" said the electro master with a level stare that could rival her sisters. "So I'm suppose to meet this guy you had a one night stand with and that I know nothing about."

"Actually you might know something. You heard about what happened in New York last week?"

"You mean that alien invasion? It was stopped by a group of super heroes."

"Yes, will your father just so happen to be one of those heroes."

Mikoto thought about what her mother just said. Her father was part of the Avengers. Now she just had to figure out which one. Not counting the woman on the team, there was Captain America, Iron Man, some archer guy, a guy with a beard and a hammer, and a green beast. She immediately ruled out Captain America, she just couldn't see him taking part in drunken sex. It's said that Tony Stark was Iron Man. That was a possibility; both he and her mother had a lot in common, including drinking. However, he had gotten married a while back, so she doubted that her mother would remember him fondly if he got her pregnant then married someone else. For some reason she also counted out the archer, as he seem to be too average to be her father.

That left the hammer man and the green beast, who some said use to be a scientist. While Mikoto was thinking about this she remembered something else. During the whole sisters incident Mikoto had come across a small footnote attached to one of the files, as a possible reason for the sisters being so low powered. It had stated that parts of her DNA map were abnormal and couldn't be replicated. Tree Diagram however, had dismissed this as the cause for the sisters only being level 2. The abnormal DNA note had crept her out back then and it did so even more now. {Please don't let be the green troll.}

"Misuzu." Both Mikoto and her mother turned to the voice. Mikoto let out a relieved sigh when she didn't see a green troll. Instead there was the hammer man standing with Tony Stark and all her friends. Wait a minute, all her friends? 'Well crap, even Saten's here. Now everyone in Academy City is going to know.'

To be continued?


End file.
